Of Blow Horns and Girls' Pajamas: A Love Story
by captivatedbythesky
Summary: Katie has a bet and a blow horn and Logan gets a wake up call. Kogan. Fluff.


**Title**: Of Blow Horns and Girls' Pajamas: A Love Story

**Rating**: I'd say heavy on the side of T. Not quite M. But read at your own risk. There are some descriptions that are very suggestive. Plus, there is a total overuse of parallelism. I do that.

**Pairing**: Kendall/Logan (there's Jarlos if you squint)

**Disclaime**r: This? I don't own it. Nor do I own a blow horn or a swirly slide. I do however have girls' pajamas.

**Notes**: This is my first BTR fic! Hooray. OR you know, alternatively, hit me with rotten fruit of choice.

**Summary**: Katie gets a blow horn and Logan gets a wake up call.

_His day is filled with hours in the recording booth and harmonies and stolen glances. His afternoon is being in the dance studio and sweating and hands grazing across his shoulders. His evening is being with his best friends by the pool and singing old love songs and really only thinking of one person. His night is James and Carlos going to bed and the sun setting and the light reflecting over blond hair. His night is thick eyebrows moving, teasing, and lips quirking and bodies leaning together._

_His night is Armageddon in a loud, sharp blast of noise. _

He screams in a way that would have embarrassed him had he been thinking straight. He bolts upright in his bed so quickly that he almost jumps right out and mummifies himself in the covers. His eyelids snap open like the blinds in old cartoons that he catches Carlos watching while he does math homework.

"So," Katie asks, hovering over the bed, a blow horn dangling in her hand where his head was, "you're in love with my brother."

He can't get words out because he is trying to hard to catch the breath that the little menace's wake up call smacked out of him. He blocks out his dreams and Katie's question and his answer and decides that it would be in his best interest not to strangle her.

"Where the fu—where did you get a blow horn?" he runs his hands through his hair and scratches the sleep out of his eyes.

"I borrowed Kelly's," she shrugs.

He remembers how little they had gotten done at the last few recording sessions because Kelly had mysteriously lost her blow horn and hadn't been able to get the boys quiet or get Gustavo to stop shouting.

He arches his eyebrow, "Borrowed?"

"Is that really important?" she says, going to push the button again. He lunges for it and snatches it from her hands before she can make his ears ring.

"Shhh. You're going to wake everyone up!"

"Everyone's gone," she plops onto his bed. "Mom went shopping. James went to find girls," she uses air quotes, "and Carlos followed. Kendall had to go see Gustavo about something. And I'm sure he's the only one you're worried about."

He can't make words come out of his mouth. He couldn't make heads or tails about why she is bringing this up or where she got this idea or why she had to wake him _up_ to do it. He can't even make himself think about what she was insinuating about Carlos and Logan.

"Logan, you love my brother, it's ok."

"I like girls, Katie. Your brother is my best friend. I do not love him except like a brother." A conditioned response.

"I love my brother like a brother. You love my brother like you want to run off into the sunset wit him."

He can't think of anything at all to say.

"Logan, your eyes are going to fall out of your face."

"I like _girls_. If I liked your brother that would make me…" he trails off, afraid to say the words.

"Gay. I know what gay means. I'm young, not dumb."

"I'm not gay!"

"You're wearing girls' pajamas. You stare at my brother like you want to marry him. You are gay. You should tell him."

This is the point where he swings his feet out of the bed and aims her to the door and locks it behind her. He slides back under the covers and hopes that the pillow will smother him.

_It's the way lips grate and hips crash into each other. It's the way flat chests slide with sweat slicked between them. It's way that Kendall is so beautiful and his dark eyelashes flutter and he has a sweet spot on his neck that makes him shiver at the slightest touch of Logan's fingers and makes him moan when he sucks on it. It's the way Kendall is hard and ready and pressed against his thigh. It's the way he pressing kisses down Kendall's flat belly and presses his hips down to the bed with the palms of his hands, holding him captive as he sinks lower, nipping at his skin and breathing him in. _

A wide hand on his shoulder wakes him with a sharper start than the bullhorn. He gasps and looks over his shoulder. "Hey Logie," Kendall lowers himself onto the bed and rubs his shoulders, "nightmare?" He's talking soft and sweet, the way he only talks when it's just him around – the way no one else gets to hear.

"Uh. No," he shakes himself out of his sleep. "No. You just startled me."

"Alright," he jumps up. "Up and at 'em, sleepyhead," he ruffles his hair.

"Uh. Give me five minutes. I'll meet you at the pool?" he says, knowing that he can't roll over in front of Kendall. He doesn't often avoid embarrassment, except about this. "I've got to take a quick shower."

He hates himself as the cold water rolls down his body.

Logan can't even look at Kendall all day, through school and dance and harmonies and late night talks. He can't even see him without something in the base of his stomach knotting and making him want to throw up.

While they all watch a movie and snuggle closer than boys should, Logan always runs away and busies himself when Kendall tries to put his arm around him. "Anyone need more popcorn? Soda. Bathroom. Turn up the volume. Turn it down. Bathroom. Blanket?"

Carlos and James wrestle behind the couch and then announce that they are going to be early, before the movie is even finished. Kendall chuckles a little, then sighs like his heart is broken. Logan feels nervous, like something is bubbling in his throat. He clears it, trying to break free from it.

"You know, they don't have a bad idea. We have a long day tomorrow. Maybe we should just hit the hay too…" Logan says, awkwardly fiddling with his cuffs as Kendall scoots towards him.

"Yeah, Logie. Listen. You have plans this weekend? I wanna go see that movie. Carlos is usually my stupid-action-movie-buddy, but…"

"Yeah," he draws the word out, running his hands through his hair, "I don't think I can. I mean, I've got plans. You know how it is."

Kendall bites on his nails and looks like a puppy that gets locked out in the rain. Logan thinks his heart might break. "Yeah. I understand. I—I have to talk to you about something…"

"I'm going to bed. Tomorrow," he nods.

"No. Now."

"Did Katie talk to you?"

"No. Why?"

Logan bites his lips and plays with his cuffs. "I—She woke me up this morning with a blow horn. She was just saying some stuff."

"Like?"

"What was it you needed to talk to me about," he tries to change the subject.

"I want you to do a back flip in the new video," he says, blowing it off. "What did Katie say?"

"Nothing," Logan turns to go back into the room.

"No. Tell me," Kendall grabs his arm and swings him around. Logan swings too hard and knocks into Logan, crashing his lips down onto Kendall's, hard and deep. Kendall groans in shock then something primal escapes his throat and his hands snake around Logan's tiny waist. Logan nibbles at his lips and licks and sucks, begging for more, to get near Kendall, closer—anything to make it seem real. He steps closer and their entire bodies are lined up. He swears he can feel Kendall's heart beat on his.

Finally, he pulls away and Kendall looks punch drunk and is grinning like an idiot. It makes Logan's pulse race. It's the best feeling that Logan has had since they moved from Minnesota. It's a breath of air away from the smog. It's like getting over the stomach flu.

"I—I love you," he says, to Kendall, though really it's more like he's talking to the room, the world. Really he's saying it to himself. He's making it real. He's letting himself feel it. "I… Oh hell Kendall, I think I love you."

Kendall kisses him on the lips and whispers a response into his ear. A mirrored answer, but really it sounds like a prayer, like salvation. He pulls him into a hug and buries his head into Logan's neck.

Over Kendall's shoulder, Logan sees Katie and Mrs. Knight standing on the platform of the swirly slide, watching the whole thing. Katie extends a palm towards Mrs. Knight.

"You owe me ten dollars. Pay up."

Mrs. Knight just shakes her head and laughs. Logan laughs too, and Kendall looks confused.

"It's nothing." He's grinning ear to ear.

Later, as they both lay in their respective beds, Kendall asks, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, picture of a leader at ease, "Hey, what was it Katie asked you this morning?"

Logan is surprised that his laughing doesn't wake up the whole apartment.


End file.
